


they're both wearing socks

by AliceWeininger



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bros Bein Bros, Dudes Bein Dudes, French Kiss, I'm not that good at this stuff, I'm still not sure how to tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Out of character probably, Please Forgive me, dudes bein slightly homoerotic but they're just bros, hence the name of the title, they have socks on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/pseuds/AliceWeininger
Summary: "I'm tired of tasting your nasty ash tray of a mouth. Eat some of these or we're not doing it anymore."Stan looked down at the spot where Xeno's hand was to find he had a handful of lollipops. The shitty cheap kind.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	they're both wearing socks

Stanley was startled awake by a loud bang on his table. He looked up to see his good friend Xeno who didn't look too happy. . .

"I'm tired of tasting your nasty ash tray of a mouth. Eat some of these or we're not doing it anymore." 

Stan looked down at the spot where Xeno's hand was to find he had a handful of lollipops. The shitty cheap kind. As soon as he took them from Xeno's hands his friend speed walked out of the room. 

After pocketing all of them he too left the room to go to his first period. Students avoided him as he walked through the halls, all knowing that if they got in his way it would be the death of them. He arrived at his first class and plopped down in a chair in the back of the room. Obviously he didn't plan on doing any actual work, nobody deserved his full effort. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Xeno. 

When is your STEM tournament  
8:09

At 11 in Medford  
Why are you texting during class  
8:10

Isn't that a 2 and a half hour drive?  
And because I've got nothing better to do  
8:10

Yes. I have things to do before we leave so I can't talk to you  
8:10

Fine  
Send me pictures so I know you're having fun  
8:11

Xeno didn't reply for a while but Stan understood that his friend had more important things to do. In the meantime, he pulled out a lime green lollipop from his pocket. He examined it for a moment before ripping off the wrapper and throwing it on the ground. He sat for a while, lost in thought as he sucked on it, probably thinking about his plans for the weekend.

His phone vibrated and he quickly opened the message he received. 

Maybe. We're leaving now  
Let's go to my house after school  
8:23

Only if I get to kiss you.   
Mrs. Cunningham is giving me loads of work right now it's super stressful  
8:23

I'll think about it. Are you eating the suckers I gave you?  
8:24

Yeah. The lime ones taste good.   
8:24

Eat the strawberry ones. I like the taste of those better  
8:24

Stanley raised an eyebrow as he smirked. He couldn't believe Xeno just told him he liked strawberry flavors even though he already knew that information. 

Oh? Okay doc <3  
8:25

Don't make a big deal out of it  
I'm going now  
8:26

I'm not making a big deal out of it  
Bye doc, see you later   
8:27

After the conversation he knew Xeno was going to shut off his phone so he did the same. He rested his head in his arms as he looked at the work that was handed to him while he was texting. 

"I'll just get Xeno to do this for me" he thought. As he closed his eyes he drowned out the sound of the chatter from the teacher and students. 

~•~•~•

Throughout the day he sent and received texts from Xeno about how the STEM tournament was going. Stanley was delighted to hear that his friend was getting asked questions by the judges and other important people. 

"Good for him" he thought. 

His phone buzzed. 

We're going out to lunch but my phone is almost dead so I won't be able to talk to you. See you after school.   
1:26pm

Okay,later   
have a good lunch  
1:26pm

He shoved his phone in his pocket and deflated down into his arms. He was a bit upset he couldn't talk to Xeno anymore. He wasn't going to do work in class anyway. It wasn't that he didn't know how to do it all, Xeno explained it thoroughly to him when he got the answers from him, he just didn't want to put in effort. He felt like everything after 7th grade was pretty useless unless you wanted to specifically get a job that required you to do all this big math or write these formal essays. 

Stanley sighed as he listened to his teacher's instructions. It was their history teacher, he was lucky the assignments in this class were easy. Otherwise he wouldn't be passing this class with flying colors. It sounded like he could get this assignment done at a later date so he decided that he wouldn't do it today. 

He started thinking about the first time he and Xeno had kissed. They were Freshman, and it was around the time of Xeno's first STEM tournament with the highschool. He was scrambling to get everything done in time and Stan had spent the weekend to help him. 

It was almost 2 in the morning on the Monday of the tournament. Xeno had dark circles under his eyes and by this time he had consumed two cups of coffee and three energy drinks. 

"Doc, why don't you let me write the conclusion for you? It's getting late and you need sleep-"

"Sh sh sh!! Be quiet I'm trying to think!" Xeno waved his hand in Stan's face then went back to frantically typing. 

Stan looked over his friends' shoulder to watch him and saw that while he was typing there were many grammatical errors and he deleted his sentences frequently. He was trying to think of a way to get Xeno to go to bed so he could rest but he couldn't come up with anything. That is until he remembered something about physical contact being good for reducing stress. He had made up his mind the moment Xeno let out an aggravated grunt out of frustration. 

He spun Xeno's chair around, leaned down and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Xeno froze for a minute and eventually he wrapped his arms around Stans waist. They stayed like that for a while, with Stanley rubbing circles on his friends' back with one hand and combing through his hair with the other. 

When they finally pulled apart, Stan could see that Xeno had let a few tears fall. "Probably from the stress" he thought. 

"Xeno."

"Stan."

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed his best friend. It was chaste and didn't last long. 

Silence quickly followed as soon as he pulled away. The look on Xeno's face was one of shock? maybe confusion. Stan felt like he should say something and soon because this silence was the unbearable kind. 

"Go to bed, I'll finish the conclusion." He said as he pushed some hair behind Xeno's ear. 

"Okay." 

That night, Stanley stayed up finishing the work with the sound of Xeno's light snoring behind him. 

When Xeno had returned later in the evening, he excitedly told him all about everything and how fun it was. 

Once again for the third time today he was rudely woken up by someone slamming something on his table. It was their history teacher, of course. 

"How many times I gottta tell you? The bell rang two minutes ago and here you are just sleeping." Mr. Hall frowned. "Get to class, Snyder."

"Yessir." He gathered up his things and hurried to his next class. 

~•~•~•

Stanley was standing by a wall as he put his earbuds in. School had just let out and kids were getting on busses or in their cars to go home. Except Stanley wouldn't be going home himself for another hour or so. 

He leaned back onto the wall as he waited. Scrolling through Twitter, changing the song, going through old emails, changing the song, lighting a cigarette, thinking about Xeno, changing the song. 30 minutes, 45, an hour. . . An hour and a half. . . 

By the two hour mark of him waiting he had slid down into a sitting position. As he took his earbuds out he observed his surroundings. It was quiet. Only a few cars were left in the parking lots surrounding him. Everything was bathed in a light orange as the sun was lower than it was two hours ago. Taking a long drag from his cigarette he could see a few kids playing baseball in the park across from the Highschool. The sound of a "pnk!" and their screams of joy sounding through the air tells him one of them has hit the ball. He took a deep breath and sighed. And just as he closed his eyes he could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. They stopped about a foot from him. He feels a hand comb through his hair and he looks up into the eyes of his friend. 

Xeno reached out his hand and smiled. "Hey."

Stanley took his hand. "Hey." 

They immediately pulled each other into a tight embrace. After a moment they drew back and Stanley planted a kiss on his friend's cheek. They both laughed as they headed towards Stan's car. 

"What took so long?" He asked as they got into the vehicle. 

"Well first the awards ceremony was delayed because they couldn't find the main judge, turns out he was sleeping in a janitors closest." Stanley rolled his eyes. "And then," Xeno continued as he lightly nudged Stan's arm. "some girls were complaining about being hungry so we stopped at a gas station."

Stan let out a "hmm" as if he was processing everything he was told. Suddenly remembering their conversation from earlier in the day he quickly dug through his pockets for one of those lollipops Xeno had given him. "Mine or yours?" 

Xeno had a brief look of confusion on his face but then he too remembered their conversation. "Mine. My mom isn't getting home until way later so we will have the house to ourselves." 

Stanley nodded as he started his car. The drive to Xeno's house was relatively short so the silence that followed the conversation wasn't terribly bad. When they arrived neither of them said anything as they climbed the steps to Xeno's front door. Stan checked the time on his phone as he waited for his friend to unlock the door. "5:22" 

The door was unlocked and they both headed for Xeno's room to remove their shoes and put down their things. 

"I'm hungry." Stanley said as he pulled off his hoodie and draped it over the end of his friend's bed. "Do you have anything to eat?" He turned around but was caught by a hand reaching for the back of his neck and a pair of lips landing on his own. He wrapped his arms around the other man's back and pulled him closer. As they pulled apart he could see the light blush forming on the other's face. 

"I do. But I think you can wait." 

Xeno's voice was a little lower than it would normally be and it was almost a whisper. He could clearly see the intent in his friend's eyes as they stood there, their lips mere centimeters away from each other. 

Stan smirked. "I think I can too."

And the next thing he knew Xeno had pulled them both onto the bed and he found himself feverishly placing kisses down Xeno's neck. Hands were lightly tugging his hair. He brought himself back to Xeno's lips. 

Xeno's lips were slightly chapped but Stan didn't care. He felt Xeno's tongue run over his lower lip. He parted his lips to let him in and was met with a warmth. Soon all he could think about was the taste of Xeno and the feeling of their tongues as they swirled around each other. In Stanley's mind it was bliss. 

After a while they pulled apart and were both gasping for air; staring at each other as they tried to get their breathing under control. Stanley dug his fingers into his friend's hair and yanked his head to one side making Xeno let out a noise of surprise. Stanley gave his friend a hickey and then placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He then brought his head down onto the man's chest and he sighed. Xeno brought his arm around Stan and they laid there in a comfortable silence. 

"You tasted nice." Xeno commented after a while. "Like strawberries."

"Well you did say you liked the taste better."

Xeno chuckled. "Guess so." 

They laid like that for a while. Stanley noted that he liked the way Xeno's laundry detergent smelled on his clothes. He always has. With Stan rubbing circles on Xeno's side and Xeno combing through Stan's hair, it was peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can u tell I've never actually made out with anyone : )
> 
> Kudos and comments with constructive criticism are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
